Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/SAO
Opo czas zacząć! (Zapisywać się jeszcze można) Rozdział 1 Godzina około 12. Przeniosłem się w świat Sword Art Online. Pierwszy dzień mojej rozgrywki po premierze. Przeteleportowałem się automatycznie do Miasta Początku. Moje umiejętności i poziom z beta testów zostały wyzerowane. Zaczynałem od nowa. - Aro-kun! - zawołał kobiecy głos. To na pewno Toshie, moja przyjaciółka z klasy. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby wcześniej postanowiła zagrać w SAO. - Co się stało? - zapytałem kryjąc zdziwienie. - Pokażesz mi trochę o co w tym chodzi? - spytała z miną dającą znak, że kompletnie się pogubiła. Odwróciłem się do niej. Miała fioletowe włosy splecione w warkocz, które dochodziły jej do kolan, Niebieskie, byłyszczące się w świetlne słońca oczy i początkowy strój. - Jasne, Toshie-chan - powiedziałem klepiąc ją po głowie. - Ruszymy teraz pokonać kilka mobów. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej u ruszyliśmy w stronę niebieskich dzików. - Czy te... eee... moby są silne? - zapytała, ponieważ nigdy nie grała w takie gry, nigdy właściwie nie grała używając NerveGearu. - Niezbyt. Ale na początku mogą być dla ciebie... - Fioletowowłosa mi przerywa. - Dam sobie radę, Aro-sensei! Gdy jesteśmy już przy mobach wyciągam swoją katanę, a Toshie widząc to wyciągnęła swój miecz. Pomimo, że tłumaczyłem jej co dokładnie ma zrobić dziewczyna nie za bardzo wszystko rozumiała, a dzik często ją powalał. W końcu jednak nauczyła się w miarę podstaw. Poszliśmy do wodospadu odpocząć. Usiedliśmy na trawie, a Toshie wychwalała SAO za świetną grę. Nagle coś przemknęło nam przed oczami. - Też to widziałąś? - Tak, to jakiś mob? - Nie. Przynajmniej w beta testach takiego nie było... - Wstałem i wyciągnęłem miecz. Ustawiłem się w bojowej pozyci wyczekując ataku. Nagle to samo mignęło mi przed nosem. Chciałem już chwycić miecz dwoma rękami i zaczekać na kolejne takie coś, by wtedy zadać cios, ale zobaczyłem, że zniknął. Po broni nie było ani śladu. - A-Aro? - Dziewczyna była przestraszona. Tak samo jak ja, tylko, że ja tego nie okazywałem. To "coś" nagle zatrzymało się przed nami. Była to dziewczyna. Blondynka. Czarne spodnie z wieloma wypchanymi kieszeniami sugerowały, że miałą tam dużo broni. - K-Kim jesteś? - zapytałem drżącym głosem. - Aria. A teraz poddajcie się jeśli nie chce... - Nagle drugie "coś" mignęło nam przed oczami. Powaliło Arię. - ARIA! CO TY ROBISZ DO... - Obserwowaliśmy ich ze strachem. - Przepraszam. - Chłopak podniósł się i podszedł w naszą stronę. - Jacob. - Podał mi rękę na przywitanie, na co ja ją uścisnąłem. - Aro. Czy możesz wyjaśnić nam co tu zaszło? - Aria nieco poszalała. Ostatnio postanowiła okradać innych. To twój miecz prawda? - podał mi to co ukradła blondynka. - Karakurenai, tak? - Owszem - odpowiedziałem chwytając swoją katanę. - Byłeś beta testerem, że wiedziałeś, co jest tanie i skuteczne? - Bingo! - powiedziałem zaskoczony, że chłopak się domyślił. - Ja też nim byłem. Na które piętro doszedłeś? - Ledwo na czwarte... O wiele lepiej niż walczenie wychodzi mi kowalstwo... - A ja na szóste. - Jeśli wolno mi się wtrącić, ja na siódme - powiedziała Aria podnosząc się. - Może założymy własną gildię? - zapytałem. Wszyscy wspólnie stwierdzili, że to dobry pomysł. - Ale jak będzie się nazywać? - spytała Aria. - Hm... Niech pomyślmy... - zacząłem się zastanawiać. Trzeba wymyśleć jakąś super nazwę, ale niestety narazie nikomu nic nie przychodzi do głowy. UWAGA. W KOMENTARZACH PROSZĘ O NAPISANIE JAK MOŻE SIĘ NAZYWAĆ GILDIA. ''' Rozdział 2 '''Wygrywa Black Star, ponieważ ma on coś wspólnego z drugim sezonem SAO (Ci co oglądali wiedzą :P) JEDNA UWAGA Nie wszystkie rozdziały dzieją się NATYCHMIAST po sobie, i nie we wszystkich opisującą wydarzenia postacią będzie Aro :P Uciekam od Miasta Początku. Muszę jak najszybciej uzbierać itemy i wydostać się z tego świata. Dla mojej siostry. Muszę jak najszybciej to zrobić. Dla dobra mnie, mojej rodziny i innych graczy. Jak najszybciej biegnę w stronę następnej wioski. W biegu zabijam moba posułając mu strzałę ze swojego Conflagrant Flame Bow. Jestem już przy wiosce. Szybko wbiegam do niej i wchodzę do pierwszej napotkanej restauracji. Niestety widzę, że nie ma tam wolnego stolika. Jakiś chłopak o granatowych włosach zauważył to i ruchem ręki powiedział mi, żebym usiadła. Posłusznie usiadłam na wolnym siedzeniu. Koło niego była blondynka, szatynka i szatyn z Feathery Dragonem, któremu dał orzeszka. Niebieskowłosy wysłał mi zaproszenie, czy nie chcę być w jego gildii, Black Star. Uniosłam rękę do góry i zastanowiłam się, czy powinnam przyjąć zaproszenie. Postanowiłam przecież grać sama i samej wygrać. Czy jednak to słuszne rozwiązanie? Mój dawny znajomy z beta testów w SAO powtrzał mi, że to niemożliwe, że jeśli będę chciała wejść na wyższe piętro sama to polegnę. Kilkam palcem niebieskie kółko. Zgadzam się. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. - K.96-kouhai stawić ci coś? - zapytał się mnie. - Skąd pomysł, że jestem od ciebie młodsza?! Poza tym mam swoje cory i mogę sama sobie kupić - gniewam sie. Jak śmie mówić, że jestem od niego młodsza? Idąc jego tokiem myślenia wszyscy są od niego młodsi... - No uspokój się już... Ja tylko zgadywałem... - Próbuje załagodzić sytuację, gdyż wszyscy się na nas spojrzeli. - Wiem, że to trochę nieuprzejme - szepcze. - Ale ile masz lat? - 13 - odpwiadam tak cicho, że tylko on mnie słyszy. - W takim razie nie jesteś ani młodsza, ani starsza, pani K.96-san. - Mów mi Kira - mówię. - Ok. Ja jestem Aro. Mam nadzieję, że razem z mną i moimi przyjaciółmi stworzysz zgraną paczkę. - Uśmiecha się do mnie i podaje mi rękę na zgodę. Niechętnie ją uściskam. Przychodzi kelner i kładzie na stół jedzenie, o którym się mi nie śniło. Muszą dużo zarabiać, że kupują takie rzeczy. - Na pewno niczego nie chcesz? - zapytał przyjaźnie chłopak widząc moją minę, gdy przynieśli dania. - Ja... Zmieniłam zdanie... - mówię niepewnie i chwytam udko kurczaka. Pochłaniam je z zawrotną prędkością. - Em... J-Jacob skąd masz takiego peta? - Można go zdobyć w lasach na wyższych piętrach. Daje się oswoić kilkoma orzechami - odpowiada i daje Featheremu Dragonowi orzeszka. - Wabi się Gekido. - Ja też mam peta - pochwaliłam się. - Czarnego wilka, ale niezbyt często jest mi potrzebny... - WOW! Pokaż! - zachwyciła się blondynka. Kilknęłam kilka przycisków na panelu, a obok mnie pojawił się mój pet. - To Kuroi - dodaję i głaszczę go. Po tym, jak wszyscy go już zobaczyli chowam go. - Widzę, że jednak nie jesteś noobem - odpowiada szatynka. - Ale i tak nadal mi go trochę przypominasz... - A jej co?... - szepczę cicho do Aro. - Można powiedzieć, że myśli, że mnie "polubiłaś", wiesz w jakim sensie... - CO?! NIE! FUJ! - krzyczę. Wszyscy ponownie się zainteresowali, gdyż powiedziałam to bardzo głośno. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. To mogło go zaboleć... Aj... * * * - ARO-KUN! CZY CI JUŻ DO RESZTY ODBIŁO?! - Wkurza się na mnie Toshie. Mam szczęście, że gdy zamknie się drzwi niczego nie słychać. - A-Ale o co ci chodzi...? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - PO CO ZAPRASZAŁEŚ KIRĘ?! NIE UFAM JEJ! - To masz problem. Bo ja tak. A jeśli myślisz, że to z powodu... - Drzwi niespodziewanie się otwierają. Jacob przyciska mnie do ściany. - Co ty robisz?! - Kira - zwraca się do dziewczyny. - Mogłabyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych? - D-Dobrze... - odpowiada zawstydzona i wychodzi zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Ja dowiedziałem się czegoś o niej... Albo przynajmniej dowiedziałem się czegoś o osobie z jej nickiem... - zaczyna szatyn. - Mów co! - interesuję się. - Kira zabijała innych graczy. Rozdział 3 Czekałam właśnie na jedyną rzecz, która potwierdziłaby, że Kira jest mordercą. Chłopaki nie powiedzieli mi, że ponoć ona zabijała, ale rozwinęłam odpowiedni skill i mogłam ich podsłuchiwać. Według moich obliczeń morderca powinien się tutaj pojawić. Siedziałam na gałęzi drzewa i wyczekiwałam na jakąś ofiarę. Nagle ku mym oczom ukazuje się grupka ludzi, zapewne gildia, ale po przeciwnej stronie także idzie gildia. Gdy spoglądam za siebie widzę jednego użytkownika. Kurcze... Nie wiem już na kogo patrzeć, "Kira" może pojawić się wszędzie. Z niecierpliwością spoglądałam raz na gildię, raz na tą drugą, a raz na samotnego gracza. Zatrzymałam nagle swój wzrok na małym punkcie w oddali. Był jasnoniebieski, jednak był wystarczająco daleko, bym go zobaczyła wyraźnie. Poczułam oddech na swoich plecach. Gwałtownie się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam postać ubraną w płaszcz, który nie pozwalał mi pokazać nic więcej niż tylko brązową tkaninę. Gracz zwisał na gałęzi, która była nade mną. Chciałam wyciągnąć miecz, ale zdrętwiałam. Czy to ja jestem jego ofiarą? Nie! To nie może się tak zakończyć, muszę coś... Muszę coś zrobić... Ale co? Postać podłożyła mi pod szyję miecz, który mi się z czymś kojarzył. - A teraz pójdziesz grzecznie ze mną... - powiedział męski głos. Skądś go kojarzyłam... Ale teraz nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć skąd... Z przerażenia spadłam z drzewa. Brązowa postać również zeskoczyła i związała mi ręce oraz nogi. Także zawiązała mi opaskę na oczy. Szliśmy jakiś czas, a ja próbowałam wyczuć gdzie jesteśmy. Z pewnością wchodziliśmy na inne piętra, ale nic więcej nie wiedziałam. Postać kładła mnie na czymś, co pewnie było łóżkiem. Odwiązał mi ręce i nogi, oraz zdjął opaskę. Sufit przypominał ten, z naszej siedziby, był chyba niemal identyczny. Więc tutaj mnie zabije. Nie miałam szansy pożegnać się z innymi i zginę przez swoją nieuwagę. Usłyszałam śmiech dookoła. To na pewno nie był szyderczy śmiech i nie pochodził od jednej osoby. Gwałtownie się zerwałam z mebla. Otaczała mnie moja własna gildia! I miała wielki ubaw z tego, że mnie wrobili. - JACOB! - krzyknęłam i przybliżyłam się w stronę chłopaka. - Jeśli znowu zrobisz mi taki numer to zaręczę, że cię ZABIJĘ! - Chwyciłam go za ramiona i przycisnęłam do ściany z całych moich sił. Szatyn wyślizgnął się z mojego uścisku i uśmiechnął się żartobliwie. - Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że was podsłucham i, że posiadam taki skill?! - zapytałam rozwścieczona. - Jesteśmy kumplami z reala, co nie Aria-kouhai? - Poklepał mnie po głowie, a ja wcisnęłam mu swoje paznokcie w brzuch. - A kto cie zna, wie, że Taka jesteś - roześmiał się i odciągnął moją rękę od jego brzucha. Naburmuszona poszłam do swojego pokoju. Chciałam, żeby dali mi wreszcie spokój. Jacob powinien się pohamować. Robić coś takiego, tylko dla żartu? Przesada. Położyłam się w swoim łóżku i skuliłam się w kłębek. Ktoś otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka zamykając je za sobą, lecz nie wiedziałam kto, gdyż byłam plecami do postaci. - Aria, przepraszam - powiedział pełen smutku w głosie Aro. - Jacob wciągnął mnie w ten plan, a ja nie mogłem powiedzieć nie. Sam na początku myślałem, że to prawda, ale gdy on wziął mnie na ryby wszystko mi wyjaśnił. - Położył się na łóżku obok mnie i przytulił się do mnie. Poczułam ciepło jego rąk. Przypominało mi o tym, jak przytulała mnie mama po śmierci mojego ojca. Odwróciłam się do niebieskowłosego. Płakał, a mimo to starał się do mnie uśmiechać. Ja bezczelnie ukradłam mu miecz, a on jakby nigdy nic przyszedł mnie pocieszyć. Przytuliłam się do niego. Czy jest możliwe, że choć Toshe na siłę chce go w sobie zakochać, to on kocha właśnie mnie? Czy jest możliwie, że pokochał osobę, która była dla niego wredna? Wtuliłam się w jego koszulkę. Teraz wiedziałam, że nawet jeśli będę płakać, to on nie zaśmieje się do mnie, w przeciwieństwie do Jacoba. A, właśnie! Głupia! Zapomniałam się przebrać w pidżamę! Wstałam lekko zarumieniona i szybko zmieniłam swój strój w pidżamę, starając się by Aro niezbyt długo widział mnie w bieliźnie. Wskoczyłam do łóżka i ponownie wtuliłam się w niego. Teraz wiedziałam, że ktoś nade mną czuwa. No Darja, chciałaś romans, jest romans XD Nie wiem czy ci o coś takiego chodziło, ale nawet jeśli nie, to masz zadowolić się tym :P Rozdział 4 Christmas Event. Krążą plotki, że można wtedy stoczy walkę z bonusowym bossem, Nickolasem. Szukałem go właśnie z resztą gildii. - Cśśś... - uciszyłem wszystkich pozostałych słysząc jakiś dźwięk. Wszyscy gwałtownie się rozejrzeli. - Na drzewa! - szepnęła Aria. Jedyną osobą, która z tym sobie nie poradziła była Toshe. Aro widząc to pomógł jej i wlazł na to drzewo co ona. W końcu udało mi się namierzyć hałasujący obiekt. Jakaś gildia, oraz jedna osoba. Grupa jest w kolorach pomarańczowych i czerwonych, a tamten samotny gracz jest cały ubrany na czarno. Pobladłem z wrażenia. To ten gracz, który gra solo! Chciałem już krzyknąć z radości, ale powstrzymałem się. Spojrzałem na Kirę, która widocznie nie ucieszyła się z jego widoku. - Kirito, niech ja cię tylko... - szepnęła w stronę chłopaka. Obrzuciłem ją pytającym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna widząc to zaczęła mi wszystko wyjaśniać. - Kirito pokonywał razem z innymi graczami bossa na pierwszym piętrze. Choć sam był beta testerem nie pomógł innemu! - wkurzyła się i omal nie krzyknęła. - Ale skoro ty też byłaś, to czemu ty mu nie pomogłaś? - zapytałem się. - Bo mnie tam nie było! Ja tylko się o tym dowiedziałam od mojego informatora. Spojrzałem na grupę postaci. Kirito zniknął, jak i pozostali. Jako pierwszy tam podszedłem. Poczułem jak na czymś staję. Gwałtownie się cofnąłem i spojrzałem co to. Był to item. Sięgnąłem by sprawdzić jego nazwę. Divine Stone of Returning Soul. Wziąłem go i sprawdziłem opis. To był ten item, który zdobywało się za pokonanie dodatkowym bossem! Gdy przeczytałem wszystko z zawiedzeniem stwierdziłem, że działa to tylko 10 sekund od śmierci gracza. Ale i tak powinienem się cieszyć. Nie każdy przecież zdobywa od tak taki przedmiot. - Możemy ożywić osobę! - krzyknąłem uradowany. - Ale tylko 10 sekund po jej śmierci. - Super! - odpowiedziała Aria, a wszyscy inni odpowiedzieli podobnie. Wróciliśmy zadowoleni do siedziby. Aro zaczął wytwarzać miecze do swojego sklepu, z którego mieliśmy nie małe zyski. Ja gotowałem na obiad. Kira ćwiczyła strzelanie z łuku. A Toshe i Aria razem rozmawiały. Skończyłem swoją pracę. Położyłem talerze ze spaghetii na stole i polałem je sosem pomidorowym, oraz dodałem kilka skwarek. Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy spożywać posiłek. - D-Dzięki Aro... - powiedziała niepewnie Toshe. Zapewne chodziło jej o to, że chłopak pomógł jej wleźć na drzewo. Nie no, ona myśli, że nikt nie widzi, że ona się do niego klei? A może to strategia by nie zagadywały go inne dziewczyny. No cóż, ja nie wiem, jestem chłopakiem. Granatowołosy uśmiechnął się nieswojo i spojrzał wymownie na Arię. Czy pomiędzy nimi coś zaszło? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) W każdym razie szatynka chyba tego nie zauważyła. Chciałem już chwycić makaron, ale, gdy tylko chciałem włożyć do ust widelec spoglądałem, że na nim nie ma makaronu. Spojrzałem na talerz. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że już go zjadłem. Wszyscy inni też. Chwyciłem od tyłu Aro i spojrzałem się na niego spojrzeniem, która mówiło "Co ty z nią robiłeś?!". Chłopak wstał i zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Ja... Em... Nie wiem jak by to... - Chwyciłem go za ubranie. Nikt z naszej gildii, oprócz mnie nie wiedział, że Aria jest moją siostrą. Młodszą siostrą. Od zawsze miałem czułem, że moim obowiązkiem jest ją chronić. - Mów, i to już! - Wycelowałem swoją pięść w jego twarz. - Ja tylko... Poszedłem ją pocieszyć... - Po chwili go pościłem. Bez słowa wyszedłem z pokoju i zamknąłem się w swoim. Czułem, jak ktoś odbiera mi moją siostrę. Nie była już pod moją opieką, ale pod Ara. Czy to możliwe, żeby wolała jego ode mnie? Co prawda zawsze się mnie wyrzekała, ale, gdy ją ratowałem zawsze była mi niezmiernie wdzięczna i wręczała mi wtedy kosz ryb. Nie wiem, co ona czuje do niego, ale za wszelką cenę chcę ją odzyskać. - A-Aro...? - zapytałam otwierając drzwi pokoju. - Aria - uśmiechnął się na mów widok. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Czy to możliwe, że się zakochałam? Zawsze starałam się, żeby tak nie było. Uważałam to za stratę czasu. Trzeba być oddanym drugiej osobie i w ogóle... A ta druga osoba może cię spowalniać... Zawsze myślałam, że to nie dla mnie. Że nigdy się nie zakocham, a tu nagle... Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku. - A-Aro, ja chyba się zakochałam... A teraz macie zadanie wymyślić jakiegoś bohatera płci męskiej, ponieważ jak sami widzicie, jeśli bohaterzy mają dobrać się w pary to zostanie jedna wolna dziewczyna. Najfajniejsza i najbardziej "inna" postać wygrywa! :D Rozdział 5 Popatrzyłem się z zaciekawieniem na blondynkę. Pewnie z niecierpliwością oczekiwała mojej odpowiedzi, jednak ja milczałem. Nie mogłem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Wstałem z łóżka i przybliżyłem się do Arii. Nie do końca panując nad swoimi czynami zbliżyłem swoją głowę do jej. Przybliżyłem się jeszcze bliżej, by zaraz dać jej całusa, jednak poczułem silny ból w policzku. Padłem na podłogę. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę co się stało. Dziewczyna dała mi z liścia. Spanikowała? Nie miałem siły się podnieść. Jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciskała mnie do podłogi. - Ja... Przepraszam!... - powiedziała i się rozpłakała. Wreszcie udało mi się podnieść, to znaczy... usiąść. Aria przytuliła się do mnie mocno. - No już, no już... - pocieszyłem i pogłaskałem ją po głowie. - Ja też cię kocham. - Na prawdę? - zapytała się i spojrzała mi w oczy. Była cała czerwona. Po części dla tego, że płakała, a po części dla tego, że się zarumieniła. - Tak - kiwnąłem głową. - Hej Aro, przyszłam pożyczyć twojeee... Eee... Może ja jednak pójdę...? - Kira weszła do pokoju i zorientowała się dopiero co robię, gdy była w połowie zdania. Szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Co to było?! - zapytałam się siebie w myślach. - Na początku myślałam, że Aro kocha się z Toshe, a teraz okazuje się, że najprawdopodobniej, bo nie wiem, czy Toshe jest z Aro, Aro ją zdradza dla Arii. - Walnęłam głową w ścianę. Zawsze muszą trafić w odpowiedni moment... - Co się stało Kira? - zapytał Jacob, który właśnie przechodził. Odruchowo spoglądnęłam na lustro, które pokazywało część mojej twarzy. Zarumieniłam się. - Ja... Emm... Już sobie pójdę, wiesz miałam pójść na... - Gdy już chciałam wyjść z naszej bazy chłopak złapał mnie za rękę. - Kira, na prawdę, co się stało? - spytał się mnie stanowczo. - Ja... W-Wątpię bym mogła o tym ci powiedzieć... - wyjąkałam. - To coś zboczonego? - zapytał i zrobił minę podobną do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). - O czym ty myślisz?! - Walnęłam go dłonią w twarz. - Ogarnij się! - A powiesz mi co na prawdę się stało? - ponownie przybrał spokojny i stanowczy ton. Przełknęłam ślinę i zaczęłam mówić. - Zobaczyłam jak Aro i Aria się przytulają, a tymczasem myślałam, że Aro i Toshe są razem... - próbowałam nie patrzeć na rozmówcę, ale szatyn złapał moją twarz i kazał na siebie patrzeć. - Dobrze. Myślałem, że coś bardziej... dziwnego - odpowiedział i poklepał mnie po głowie. - Jacob, czekaj! - krzyknęłam w jego kierunku, gdy miał już iść do swojego pokoju. - Co? - spytał zdziwiony, a ja podbiegłam do niego i dałam mu buziaka w policzek (Sorry no, musiałam xD Tak idealnie pasowało do chwili XD) Chłopak lekko się zarumienił i poszedł. Moje obawy się potwierdziły. Parę lat ciężkiej pracy, by mnie polubił nie pomogły. Aro w ogóle mnie nie polubił, a do tego zakochał się w innej. Przynajmniej przez to, że Jacob i Kira rozmawiali tak głośno nie wyjdę na głupią i nie powiem mu o tym, że go kocham. rozdział 6 - USPOKÓJ SIĘ! CO TY DO... - Toshe złapała mnie za szyję. - Nikt, powtarzam NIKT nie będzie zabierał mi mojego Aro! - krzyknęła i mnie puściła. - ROZUMIESZ?! - To nie moja wina... On sam... - próbowałam jej to jakoś wyjaśnić, jednak ona w ogóle nie chciała mnie słuchać. - Aro nigdy nie zakochałby się w kimś takim jak ty! - krzyknęła. Niespodziewanie okazało się, że Jacob i Aro się już obudzili i właśnie przechodzili obok nas z niepewnymi minami. - Co wam się stało? - zapytał szatyn. - My.. Em... Nic takiego. Możecie już iść? - Głos zabrała szatynka, która na siłę próbowała ich wygonić. - Toshe - powiedział stanowczo do szatynki. Złapał ją za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam go tak wściekłego. Zawsze wydawał mi się tylko optymistycznie nastawionym do życia człowiekiem, a później jednak okazał być się mocno czuły na moje problemy, a teraz... Sama nie wiem jak to opisać... - Nie masz prawa mieszać się w to co zaszło między mną a Arią. A tym bardziej nie możesz na siłę kogoś w sobie zakochiwać. - Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego przerażona. Nie spodziewała takiej reakcji z jego strony. - A-Aro, ja p-przepraszam... - wyjąkała próbując się wyślizgnąć. - Jeśli jeszcze raz coś podobnego zrobisz gwarantuje, że natychmiast wylecisz z tej gildii. - Kira, która zupełnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi wtargnęła do pokoju wołając "heeeeeeejoooooo!", jednak później zorientowała się, że to jednak nie najlepszy moment na radosne przywitania. Milcząc obserwowała dalsze wydarzenia. Leżałam bez siły na podłodze i również byłam ciekawa co się dalej wydarzy. - Jak mnie nie chcesz, to dobra! Pójdę sobie i dołączę do silnej gildii, która kiedyś was zniszczy! - skończyła i z trzaskiem, spowodowanym przez zamykanie drzwi uciekła z naszej kwatery. Aro ostatecznie wywalił ją z naszej drużyny. Wszyscy cicho poszli do swoich pokoi. Walę pięściami w ścianę, przynajmniej w grze ani nie zniszczę ściany, ani nie walnę tak, żeby mnie zabolało. Może jednak nie powinienem wyrzucać Toshe? Emocje mnie poniosły, to co czuję do Arii jest zbyt silne. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem. Kira niepewnie otworzyła drzwi i szepnęła mi "Za pół godziny idziemy przeszukiwać labirynt, a teraz zjemy śniadanie. Jak chcesz to do nas dołącz". Zamknęła drzwi. Po chwili popędziłem do kuchni rozpromieniony. Może jednak dzisiejszy dzień okaże się być lepszy niż się wydaje? Może dzisiaj czołowi gracze wreszcie pokonają bossa? Sam właściwie nie wiem, na którym są już piętrze. Rozdział 7 Idę na przodzie, ponieważ mam dość wysoki level w walce. Trzymam pewnie łuk gotowa w każdej chwili strzelić. - Ćśśśśś... - uciszam resztę gildii i kładę palec na ustach. W oddali coś się poruszyło. Czuliśmy się jakby ktoś nas śledził, jednak nie odważyliśmy się spojrzeć do tyłu. Gdy było już za późno na cokolwiek dopiero orientowaliśmy się o co chodzi. Laughin Coffin. Gildia, która zabija innych graczy. Oglądam się za siebie. Pomimo, że ja nawet nie drgnęłam reszta drużyna próbowała uniknąć tamtej gildii. - Aro! - krzyknęłam widząc, że jakaś osoba w płaszczu nachyla się, by go zabić. W ostatniej chwili osłaniam go ciałem. Lekki miecz wbija się w moje ciało. Szatyn szybko podbiega by mi pomóc. Myślałam, że to już ostatnie chwile mojego życia. Patrzyłam ze łzami w oczach na twarz Jacoba, a on wyjął jakiś przedmiot i go użył. Po chwili poczułam się jak nowo narodzona. To ten item zdobyty podczas eventu, Divine Stone of Returning Soul. Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Wstałam pośpiesznie i pełna wściekłości wycelowałam do postaci, która próbowała zabić granatowowłosego. - Kira, proszę nie! - krzyknął w moją stronę Aro. Dlaczego chciał, bym nie zabijała tego kogoś? Być może nie chciał, bym kiedykolwiek zabiła człowieka, lecz ja czułam potrzebę zrobienia tego. Chłopak jeszcze coś powiedział, jednak strzała już przebiła się przez postać gracza. Upadła bezsilnie na ziemię, a brązowy kaptur ułożył się tak, żebyśmy mogli zobaczy twarz zabójcy. To była kobieta. Gdzieś w naszym wieku. Teraz ją poznałam. Toshe. To dlatego Aro nie chciał bym to zrobiła. Choć od tego zdarzenia minęły już trzy dni, dalej siedziałem smutno na łóżku i nie chciałem w czymkolwiek uczestniczyć. Zamknąłem swoją kowalnię (?),a wszyscy, którzy do niej wcześniej przychodzi zaciekawieni pytali się, dlaczego nie robię już mieczy. Poduszka nie zdążyła jeszcze wyschnąć, ponieważ jeszcze przed chwilą leżałem w łóżku i płakałem. Pierwszy raz straciłem kogoś bliskiego. Choć wkurzyłem się na Toshe nie mogłem po prostu o niej zapomnieć. Nadal coś do niej czułem, ale teraz już na to za późno. Ona już nigdy nie wróci. Ta, wiem rozdział króciutki, ale na prawdę nie mam weny do dłuższych rozdziałów ;-; Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach